Diary of a Minecrafter
by PurplemoonMC2
Summary: (Reuploaded to our new account) Eve is a Minecrafter who wakes up in a forest with no memories except for her name and age. She meets a boy named Steve who takes her to a town called mix-matchia where they must gather a team to the end and defeat herobrine
1. Chapter 1

Day One

I woke up in a dark, shadowy forest with no memories of my life or anything. The only thing I could remember is my name, which is Eve and I'm fourteen. I stood up on shaky legs to wander around the dark forest for a bit. I observed the the tall, dark oak trees surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

"Minecraft." A voice told me, out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I yelped in fright of the mysterious voice.

"Steve!" the voice, who's name is apparently Steve.

"Ok then." I mumbled to myself.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Turn around!" He told me mysteriously. I slowly turned to see… a brown haired, blue eyed guy standing right in my face. I yelped in slight shock as I fell backwards onto the cold grass. Steve extended his blocky hand down to me, so I could pull myself onto my feet. I eyed his hand warily before grabbing his hand.

"What's your name?" Steve asked me.

"I think it's Eve." I spoke uncertainly.

"Hi Eve!" the brunette chirped.

"Follow me to town."

"Ok then, lead on!" I said. As I follow Steve, I notice that we were heading to a clearing.

"We'll have to go by horseback, it's pretty far." As soon as we came to a stop I saw a black horse tethered to a fence post, while another grayish-white one was roaming around in a small coral.

"I've been trying to tame that mare for three months now, but nothing's worked."

"Maybe I can try." I told him.

"Yeah, maybe." he told me. Steve handed me a saddle and some carrots. I walked over to the small coral's double gates and quickly stepped inside. Once inside the gates I slowly walked over to the mare as to not scare her. She stared at me in curiosity as I stopped before her.

"Hey there, little mare." I gently began to speak to the mare, to keep her calm. I brought out the carrots and gave her some, just before I began to walk closer. As I gently hopped onto her back, she began to run around to get me off. I held my ground as she tried to buck me off her back. Then she calmed down as red hearts appeared around her, making Steve's eyes widen in shock. I then got out the saddle and put it on her back, as Steve threw a nametag at me.

"Give her a name," Steve shouted at me.

"What do I do with this," I shouted back him.

"Just put it on her and say her name," he told me.

 _What would be a good name_ , I thought. Then it came to me _Snowstorm._ I placed the name tag around her neck and said her name. Then a little black box appeared above her head saying her name.

"Congratulations," Steve said, "I think she likes you, alright, lets go."

I got on Snowstorm and grabbed the reins.

"What are those weird hearts in the sky." I asked Steve.

"We think they're health points or something." Steve spoke as I noticed the sun was going down.

"Oh it's getting dark outside," I said.

" Oh no, oh no!" Steve said with wide, scared eyes. I look at him concerned as he started freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"The zombies, spiders, slimes, endermen, skeletons, and creepers come out!" He yelped while getting out a bunch of wood to build a shelter with. I got out the lead for the black horse whose name is Night, so I could put him in the coral with Snowstorm. Steve built up from the coral to make a shelter. Once he was done we dove through the door, just barely missing an arrow that came whizzing through the air.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A skeleton", Steve told me. "They're the only mob that shoots arrows, well, besides humans."

"Ok then, so how do we um, you know, kill them?"

"We don't have to kill them quite yet,"Steve said. "We're safe indoors."

"That's good, that's good." I smiled with relief.

"Yeah, it really is." Steve said before a zombie stuck it's head in the open window.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" He yelped as he whacked the zombie out the window, to see it poof into greyish smoke. I blinked owlishly as he hit the green freakazoid out the window. I peeped out the window before Steve replaced it with iron bars.

"That was way too close!" Steve sighed with relief. I nodded slightly freaked out by what just happened.

"You alright?" Steve asked concerned as he saw me shaking slightly.

"Y-yeah i'm fine, just a little shaken up. What about you?" I looked worriedly at him.

"I'm perfectly fine, I deal with this stuff all the time." he said as he glanced out the window only to see two zombies staring at him through the bars, the hunger clear in their gaze.

"W-what are you looking at?" I questioned a little freaked out at his narrowed eyes.

"There's two zombies outside." Steve groaned as he placed what looks like two beds on the floor, far away from the door. My eyes lit up as an idea hit me like a lightning bolt, I bolted towards the door with two blocks of dirt in my hand. I placed them before the door, I smiled proudly as I walked back towards the corner the beds were in.

"That way, no zombies can get in!" I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Good idea, Eve!" Steve chirped, happy that no zombies will kill us in our sleep.

"Thanks!" I yawned before laying down on the red bed.

"You're welcome!" He yawned right back at me before laying down in his own bed. The world slowly darkened before we fell into sleep's open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

My purple eyes snapped open to see Steve peeping through the window. ' _I suppose he's making sure there's no monsters left.'_ the thought popped into my head as I got up from the bed. Steve turned around to see me rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, Eve." Steve chirped. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Morning to you, and yeah, let's hit the road!" I spoke. We woke the horses, and began to destruct our shelter for later uses. Suddenly, a growl was heard. Steve looked around alarmed, while I just looked down, embarrassed.

"Steve, that was my stomache." I said while looking down. He sighed in relief, as he handed me some bread to eat.

When I finished my bread, I mounted my horse. Steve did the same, after he fed him. Steve lead the way to wherever we were headed.

"So, where are going?" I asked.

"A town." He simply answered.

"What kind of town?" I questioned.

"The one I live in." He said.

"That's not much help." I told him. Steve just smiled as I sighed with annoyance.

"What kind of weather does it have there?" I interrogated once more.

"Snow, Wind, sometimes hail." He answered.

"Sounds cold." I said right as I heard a strange hissing sound coming from behind us.

"RUN," Steve shouted. "A creeper."

"What's that?" I asked as the horses started to run.

"Basically a living bomb that only blows up when it's around people." He told me.

"Oh, crap!" I yelped as the hissing got louder as it neared us. Steve's eyes widened with panic clear in his eyes. The horses speed up as something green crept out from behind the trees. Two horrid looking, four-legged creatures with black, soulless eyes came staggering out of the woods and I screamed.

"Holy crap, those things are hideous!" I screeched while pulling out a bow and some arrows, that Steve gave to me. I pulled out two arrows, pulled them back with the string and let go after aiming right for the creeper's heads. The arrows flew through the air for a second until it made direct contact with one of the creeper's head, causing it to explode into smoke, which apparently a lot of things do when they die.

"Yes!" I shouted. This only left me with one last creeper to take care of. I pulled back two more arrows and let go right when i thought the creeper's head was in line. The arrows hit the ground right next to the creeper and misses, but I didn't give up. I pulled back two more arrows and let them go, this time they went straight through it's head and killed it instantly.

"Yay!" I shouted in celebration. "I killed them both."

"Good job," Steve said. "Not bad for a newbie."

"Hey! I take offense!" I yelped as he nudged me and laughed.

"I was messing with ya!" He laughed as I glared at him. I just huffed as we left the small forest, and found a flat area covered with grass. There were three cows grazing a little bit further ahead.

"Steve, look! Cows!" I yelped as he pulled out a bow and some arrows. He lined up his shot with a cow's behind, before I nudged him with a laugh. He realigned his shot with cow's head, before letting go of the arrow. The arrow hit the cow in the head, turning it into a large puff of smoke and two raw things of meat.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It always happens when we kill things you can put your bow and arrows in your inventory if you want."

"My what?" I asked.

"Your inventory, just think of it going into a storage area and it can be stored for later use." He told me.

I thought about my weapons going into a neat little storage area and poof! They were gone. "But how do I get them back."

"You do the same thing, just think of getting them back."

I did it and it worked just like he said, they were back in my hands.

"That's so cool." I said.

"Yeah," Steve said, "Saves you from having to haul heavy things around all day."

After we killed the other two cows we had five things of raw beef and a leather hide.

"Well, we got some food, so that's good." I said while studying our catch.

"Yeah, that's true." Steve spoke while gathering up the raw meat that was floating above the ground. We continued through the clearing before running into a herd of multicolored sheep. Steve and I glanced at each other before whipping out our weapons. I lined up my shot with a sheep's head, while Steve attacked with a iron sword. Once all the sheep were dead, there was a bunch of wool was floating around above the ground. Something pink was floating next to the wool, so I called Steve over.

"Hey, Steve, come look at this!" I called as he turned around.

"What is it?" He questioned as he made his way over to me.

"What exactly is this?" I wondered as I showed him the pinkish colored meat.

"Umm, I dunno. I've never seen that before." I put the raw meat in my inventory to see it was called raw mutton.

"Ohhh, so it's called raw mutton." I breathed out. Steve nodded at that, as he began to walk over to Night, who was tethered to a fence post.

"Come on, Eve, we have to build a shelter!" He yelped as the sun began to go down slowly. We got out some wood and he started to build while I had to punch trees for wood. Soon we had a nice shelter with barred windows. We quickly got the horses inside, so they couldn't be harmed by the mobs. Once the horses were in the door, the groans of zombies and the rattling of skeleton bones, and the hissing of creepers and spiders sounded. Our eyes widened as a skeleton tried to shoot at us, through the door.

"Nope! Not happening!" I yelped as the arrow hit the closed door. Steve shook slightly as he placed the beds down in the corner. I took out two dirt blocks and put them down in front of the door. I fell down face first on my bed as Steve sat down on his. We soon fell into a light sleep because of the monster sounds right outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

I awoke to the sound of scratching on the door, I glanced over at Steve to see him still asleep. I got up slowly and crept towards the door, took the dirt blocks away and peeked through the peep hole. I saw a little wolf pup, with big blue eyes and grey fur with black spots. My eyes widened as I opened the door, so the little pup could come in. She sat down on the floor as Steve woke up, he let out an aww, as he sat up.

"She's adorable!" He whispered. I nodded as I brought out some bones that I found on the ground the night before last. I tamed her, so Steve said I could name her. He threw another name tag at me as I glared at him.

"I wish you would stop doing that!" I yelped as I caught the name tag.

"I ain't nevah gonna stop!" He laughed at my glare. I rolled my eyes as I placed the name tag around her neck.

"Lily." I spoke her name as I pet her head. I picked her up and brung her over to Steve, so she could get used to him. I glanced towards the window to see the hideous monstrosity known as the creeper.  
"Oh, crap!" I hissed as I backed into a corner with the animals. At Steve's questioning look, I gestured towards the window. As he looked over there, his eyes widened as he backed into the corner I was in. I got out my bow and arrow and quickly took out an arrow, lined up the shot and let go of the arrow. It went straight through the creeper's head, causing it to poof into the odd gray smoke. We all breathed a sigh of relief, as we got the horses out the door. I picked up Lily and jumped onto Snowstorm's back so she didn't have to run after us. After a little while of traveling, we came across a patch of snow in the middle of the forest. As we got closer the landscape started to shift into a snowy biome almost instantly.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know how it works, but the entire world is like this, quickly shifting from one biome to another without warning." Steve answered. "We're almost to the town."

"Cool," I said. "Does that mean I get to live there?"

"Yeah," He said. "Why else would I go pick up newbies at the spawn area every other month."

"There's new people every other month?" I asked.

"Yeah,I just said that he told me. "No idea where they all come from."

After a bit more of riding I saw a big stone wall. "What's that?" I asked Steve.

"The town." He said while continuing to ride.

"Oookay?" I said to myself, soon we came up to a set of double doors next to a very tall metal looking thing named… Scary.

"The name fits." I said shying away from Scary's gaze.

"It's fine," Steve said. "He'll only hurt you if you hit him or something he's an iron golem."

"Yeah, I wouldn't hurt a fly for no reason!" A deep voice spoke out of nowhere.

"What the tree!" I yelped as the iron golem looked at me.

"What?" Scary questioned.

"Nothing!" I yelped. I shied away from his stare. Steve looked at me in surprise, since I could shoot down three creepers with one arrow. Steve nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. My face scrunched up in slight fear, as Scary kept staring at me.

"What's wrong?" Scary questioned as I looked down at the ground

"Wasn't expecting that! At all!" I yelped as I looked up to meet his stare.

"Well, I'll let ya go through the doors." Scary said as he shuffled out of the way. We walked into the village through the wall, to see… one heck of a mismatched village! There were rows and rows of crowded houses and apartments. None of the building materials matched and everything looked like someone threw a bunch of random things togather and called it a town together. The snow surrounding the place looked uneven and messy. There were almost every type of house you could imagine, ranging from igloos to tall towers, even something that looks like a bomb shelter type of thing. There were roads made out of every material imaginable with tons of people walking on them, going about with their normal lives in this strange-looking place.

"What the tree?!" I yelped in shock, as I expected it to be a normal village.

"What, expect it to be a normal village?" Steve smirked as he walked towards the blacksmith's place. He gave the Blacksmith named Blake, some iron, diamonds, stone and some emeralds.

Blake shot him a grateful grin, before returning to work.

"So, where do I live?" I questioned as an excited grin grew on my face.

"We have to go see the mayor about that." He spoke as my grin slid of my face.

"Aww!" I whined as he continued to walk towards a normal looking house, only to go around it.

"Hey, it ain't my fault, we have to go to the mayor for just about everything!" He replied as he ducked from a whack that I was throwing at him. Soon we arrived at a treehouse made of, cobblestone and different types of wood.

"This is my house!" Steve said as he began to climb the ladder to get up inside the treehouse. Soon we were inside the treehouse, I followed after him. When we got to the top Steve opened a trapdoor and we went inside. The floors were covered in white carpet and there was a furnace and a crafting table in the corner. On the other side of the house there was a bed, a few chests and a couch with a table. None of the furniture matched kind of like the outside town. After Steve walked around putting stuff in it's place, a ball of orange and black fluff ran at him.

"Bell, don't do that!" Steve said as he got up from where the kitten tackled him. A laugh escaped me, as I just saw a little kitten tackle a grown man to the ground.

"Don't laugh at me!" Steve whined as I continued to laugh. A few minutes later, I stopped laughing only for a chuckle to escape my lips at Steve's pout.

"Stop pouting, and let's go see the mayor!" I shouted as I swung myself out the treehouse window. I loved the feeling of the wind on my face as I fell. I landed safely on my feet with a small thud, I looked up to see Steve staring down at me with a look of shock on his face. I could hear his footsteps as he raced towards the ladder. As soon as he was close enough to the ground, he jumped off the ladder.

"Are you insane?! You could have hurt yourself!" He scolded as he whacked me upside the head.

"I didn't know you cared!" I teased right back. A blush erupted on his face, before he glared at me.

"Buzzard!" He snapped at me.

"You wound me, Steve!" I continued to tease him, making him more mad by the second.

"You are such a, ughhhhh!" He groaned as he walked away.

"I assume we going to the Mayor's place?" I questioned, still smiling.

"Yesssss!" He hissed at me, still mad.

"I'm sorry Steve." I apologized.

"You're forgiven Eve." He smiled at me. Soon we arrived at the mayor's place, it was a small white house with a large mismatched garden in the front yard. Steve started to walk along the sidewalk leading to the front door. When we got there he knocked and we waited for someone, the door opened and a girl with bright pink hair was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mayor Julie," Steve said. "I got the newbie."

"Hi Steve," She said in a very high-pitched voice. "Come into my office."

We walked through a long hallway with office cubicles lined up along it with people working. When we got to the end of the hallway, there was a larger office with a large desk and chairs.

"Have a seat," the mayor told Steve and I. "I need to get the registration book." She opened a chest on the side of a wall and pulled out a book with an ink well. She handed me the book and the ink well, before sitting down herself.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself!" Mayor Julie chirped, while observing me with her sparkling bright blue eyes.

"Um, I'm fourteen, my name is Eve, and I've spent the past few days with Steve, and I think that's about it!" I spoke with uncertainty.

"Is that it?" Mayor Julie questioned with slight disappointment shining in her eyes.

"Yes Mayor Julie." I answered with complete honesty.

"Just call me Julie!" She chirped.

"But Steve calls you Mayor Julie!?" I said.

"I dunno why he calls me that! I've told him a million times to call me Julie!" she said glaring lightly at Steve, who looked away. "I don't like titles."

I then opened the book and filled in all the required blanks. As I came to the house blank, I looked at Steve who looked at Julie.

"You're house number is 5324." Julie supplied.

"Ohhh, ok." I said while jotting that down in the blank. Soon I had everything written down, so we left her office. As soon as we walked out of the door, I bumped into someone, sending books flying on the ground.

"Oof!" said a quiet voice. I looked up from my place on the sidewalk to see.. A boy with blondish brown hair and a black sweater.

"I am so sorry!" I said as i jumped up from my place on the sidewalk.

"It's fine!" he whispered quietly as he began to pick up books from the ground. I bent down beside him to grab three books off the ground, as I handed them to him I stood up straight. I looked up to see the sun starting to set!  
"Oh, no!" I spoke as i picked up the rest of the books. "The sun's almost down."

"Don't worry," Steve said. "Mobs don't spawn in the village because of the light, even if they do the iron golems or guards would take care of them."

"She a newbie?" the boy asked Steve.

"Yeah, I was just taking her to get signed in with the mayor."

"Ok, I was taking the weekly shipment of books to the office." He told Steve.

"Eve, this is Ian," Steve told me.

"Hi," I said.

Ian gave me a slight nod.

"He's really shy." Steve said.

"Do you need me to help with the books?" I asked.

"No it's fine." He stammered as he opened the door and went in.

"Hi!" A random voice said out of nowhere. I looked to the right to see a girl with a red t-shirt, jean shorts and bedazzled flip-flops, and cat ears and a cat tail.

"Hi!" I spoke.

"My name is Miya, who are you?" the girl, now know as Miya, asked.

"Umm, Eve." I replied to the strange girl that was looking like a cat.

"Bahhh" A sheep's call sounded right next to me. I looked around to see… a red sheep walking upside down.

"What?" I questioned.

"DInnerbone!" Miya yelped as he nearly kicked me, quickly putting him back onto a leash. The sheep snuffed at the air before returning to his owner.

"How is that sheep upside down?" I asked in confusion.

"No idea," Miya giggled. "I named him Dinnerbone then this happened."

"Hey Miya," Steve said. "I have to get Eve to her house, she just got here."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you have umm... cat ears," I asked.

"Oh ,Eve, she's an ocelot hybrid," Steve told me.

"Ok, you should get home, it's dark out." Miya told me.

"Ok see you later," I told her.

"Bye!" She said waving as we walked away. I waved right back as she disappeared from view.

"One day here and already making friends!" he said shoving me.

"Hey!" I yelped before shoving him back. He rolled his eyes before continuing the way, the animals behind me. Soon we had arrived at the house that was going to be mine. It looked like a two story house made out of random blocks, ranging from dirt to bricks. It had large windows and a dirt road leading to the front door. There were a few trees surrounding the house and a few patches of grass.

"Well, this is yours," Steve said. "I have to go home now." Then he handed me a map "Go to the large red building tomorrow, it's right… there" He told me while pointing to a section on the map.

"Ok" I said. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," he said. "It's my job, oh you should find a book telling you everything you need to know about Minecraft"

"Thanks again," I called out as he took off. I walked into the house, and went exploring for a little while. Everything in the house was mix matched just like the outside town. A small living room was in the corner and a kitchen in the other, a large staircase in the center and a small room behind it. I walked up the stairs and there was a large bedroom and a storage room. I realized how late it had gotten, so I ate an apple and went to bed.

 **(A/N a new chapter. We are still accepting ocs so feel free to submit yours. To submit an of you have to include eye and hair color, appearence, job (optional) personality and weapon of choice (also optional) day 4 will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading this, we may not be able to upload often because of school.)**


	4. Oc Author Note

Please use this outline to submit an oc. We will try to use all of them but it may not work out.

OC-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eye:

Clothes:

Personality:

Job:

Appearance:

Others:


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N. Hey, thanks for reading this far into the story. We'll try to get day give up as soon as possible. Question for the readers: Do you like the StevexEve relationship, because of not we could just drop it. Answer in the comment section.)**

Day Four

As soon as I woke up, i reached into my inventory and pulled out the map Steve gave me and headed out the door. I sighed to myself as I walked through the doorway, and closed the spruce door behind me. I looked up and saw a beautiful sight, the sun disappearing over the gray stone wall.

"Beautiful." I mumbled to myself before starting my walk to the rged building. After a span of about ten or fifteen minutes I saw the building. It towered over the rest of the buildings surrounding it. I saw Steve waving at me from inside the building, causing me to smile. "Am I in love?" I thought in my head. "No probably not." I continued in my thoughts as I entered the building.

"Welcome to the noob center, as we like to call it." Steve told me as he guided me towards a room with a sign that said "jobs 4 ppl".

"Does this mean I get a job!" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," he said. " but I wouldn't get too excited about it, you could get a job you don't like and be stuck with it forever."

"oh."

We entered the room and there was a boy with reddish-blond hair and red eyes sitting at the desk. He looked like he was waiting for someone, probably us. "hi person, looks like you need a job."

"Jacob this is Eve," Steve told him. "And Eve this is jacob."

"Hi," I said.

"Ah yes, the newbie," he said while pulling out a book with the title "everyone's jobs and stuff".

"Does she have any special skills."

"she's pretty good with a bow and arrow."

"Okay," Jacob said as he violently flipped through pages. "We don't seem to have an open spot for a sniper, well, she could be a fill-in but that wouldn't do much good." He flipped through the pages again,violently, it's a wonder the book didn't just break. "We have openings for," he said like he was on a gameshow. "A farmer, a library assistant, or a receptionist."

"Probably a librarian assistant." Steve said. "She's already met Ian."

"Ah," he said "experience. Don't find a lot of that in newbies."

"I wouldn't call it experience," I said.

"Shut up, I will make you a librarian with the power of books." He said while writing something down.

"Thanks, I guess." I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"Leave now, new librarian." he said waving his hands towards the door while handing me a piece of paper that said "shes a librarien -jacob".

I took the paper and headed out the door along with Steve.

"Does this mean I going to work at a library?" I asked Steve.

"Yeah, well, a librarian's assistant. Come on I'll take you to the library is."

"Alrighty then." I said, Following after him.

After we walked down the street a bit we stopped at a large building, it looked kind normal-well normal for this town's standards.

"Come on" Steve said. "Your new job awaits." We we walked up to the front door, "hello? Anyone home." steve asked, looking around.

"I'll, uh, be right with you." a small voice called out from behind the books. Ian, the guy i ran into last night (literally) came out from behind a shelf. "hello." he said, nearly inaudibly.

"Hey Ian," Steve told him. "meet your new assistant."

His hand did a slight waving motion towards me.

"hi!" I said happily. I handed him the note Jacob gave me.

"Heh," he said. "You can really tell Jacob wrote this, he spelt 'librarian' wrong."

"Well," Steve said. "I have to go do… things. See you later." he turned to leave before he stopped. "Eve, you need to be nice." I would have smacked him if he weren't a few feet away.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

With that he turned and left, leaving me and Ian alone.

After a moment of awkward silence, I finally piped up. "So, what do you need me to do."

"Umm, I could show you around right now or…"

"Sure," I cut in.

Ian have gave me a tour of the library, showing me where all the different sections of books were and the storage areas. He seemed really shy, but also really nice.

When the tour was finished, I looked outside the window and saw the sun beginning to set. "well," Ian said. "I guess we better get home. I'll finish the tour tomorrow then you can start working."

"Sounds good." I told him. "it's a pleasure to be working with you." I said trying to be polite.

"Can you find your way home?" he asked. "It's usually a bit confusing on your first day."

"I'm fine." I said. "I have a map, see." I said pulling the one Steve gave me.

"Oh, ok." Ian said. "see you tomorrow."

"see ya." I said while heading out the door.

I started walking down the now less crowded sidewalk. I stared intently at my map, hoping I wouldn't get lost. I was so lost in trying to turn at the right areas, I nearly collided with someone.

"Sorry," I said.

The bow i nearly ran into drew a sword, it was a blueish color and it was... glowing. "Who are you?" he asked, not in a nice way, seeing as he was holding an odd looking sword towards me.

"Uhm…" I panicked. "My name is uh, Eve!"

"What are you doing here."

"Trying to get home." I said shakily.

"I'm… new" I said. I got a closer look at him he had a black and white hoodie and dark tan skin.

"Woah, woah, and woah." I heard a voice say. I turned in that direction and saw Miya, the half-ocelot girl from last night. "Jake, just what in the world do you think you're doing, threatening the noob like that."

He lowered his sword, "Sorry, I thought she was an intruder."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi again Evie, I hope you don't mind me calling you that but no give everyone nicknames." Miya said.

"No, it's fine," I said.

"Great," she said. She turned to the boy, "Jake why in the nether would you think she's an intruder."

"Well," he said. "You always have to be on guard for anything, including an unassuming newbie."

She sighed "No, I think you're just paranoid about every single thing." She turned towards me. "Sorry about him. He's just paranoid, you can go home now. Hopefully _without_ being threatened." She glared at Jake.

"Oh, umm, thanks I guess." I stuttered.

"No problem." She called as I started to walk away.

When I finally got home after about ten minutes of trying to navigate the strange town, The sun had already set and I was feeling tired. Lily was waiting for me at the door.

"Hey girl." I said. I ate a piece of bread I had in my inventory, causing my hunger points to fill. Then I went to bed.


End file.
